


Cute

by Louder_Than_Words



Series: KevEdd works of individual fluff [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, eene, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, from a prompt on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louder_Than_Words/pseuds/Louder_Than_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is really determined to find out what's under that damn sock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> My silly freaking attempt at cute things. Its so silly but I wrote this in like 10 minutes, so please forgive any grammatical errors. It was an idea given to me by wolfcryer on tumblr.
> 
> Its just a fluff I attempted. I don’t write fluff though. I write angst, and sadness But I’m trying to get better at writing other things and out of the groove of writing RP. I made these prompts a very long time ago when the EEnE fandom was reigning supreme over tumblr. But I still like them and I hope you do too.
> 
> Anyway, this is probably going to be a series of stand-alone fics.

Kevin stared at Edd intently. His brow furrowed in deep thought as his curiosity took hold of him. Wondering how to go about getting his boyfriend to take that damned sock off. They’d been dating over a month now and he still hadn’t removed the cap. They’d seen each other in various stages of undress, but Edd kept it on. Kevin didn’t mind it in the beginning, it hadn’t even registered as an issue until recently, but as they grew closer he began to wonder what he was hiding under there. Was it a scar? Or was he ashamed of his hair? Kevin moved closer to him. Leaning over his bed to where he was sitting, reading a book. Kevin stared, and for a split second he swore he saw something move under it.

Kevin’s eyes widened and he sat back, still looking, trying to catch the slight movement again. And again he saw it, a little twitch under the cap.

‘ _What the hell’_ he thought, even more curious now than he was in the beginning.

Edd wasn’t oblivious to the intense look he was getting. He tried to ignore it and keep reading, but Kevin just kept on, and Edd was getting uncomfortable with the piercing green eyes observing him.

“Uhm, Kevin. Is there something I can assist you with?” He asked, closing his book, turning to his boyfriend and smiling shyly. But Kevin didn’t answer, he just moved in closer.

“K-Kevin?” He sat the book down on the bed, leaning away as Kevin advanced closer.

“Take it off.” Kevin ordered, finally speaking. Though Edd still didn’t know what was happening, or what he was supposed to take off.

“I beg your pardon?”

“The sock, take it off.” Edd looked on in surprise. His hands automatically shooting up to hold his hat down on his head.

“I-I am afraid I must refuse!” He stammered, making to rise from the bed, but his shirt was caught and he was pulled back down.

“I wasn’t giving you an option, dork.” Kevin spoke, pulling Edd over to him. He pulled his arms away from the cap as his boyfriend struggled beneath him.

“K-Kevin! I do not think this is a good idea!” Edd protested, thrashing and attempting to crawl away, but Kevin had his arm and was moving to straddle Edd’s hips. He was on his stomach then, Kevin on his back, with his knees holding Edd’s arms down by his sides.

“Kevin, please…”

He smiled triumphantly. Thinking that pinning him down and taking his hat off was something he should have done a long time ago. Kevin’s hand reached out slowly as Edd pleaded beneath him, his face was flushed as the red colored his neck as well.  _'What's he so embarrassed about. It can't be_ that  _bad.’_ Kevin wondered, his fingers gripping the hem as he pulled the cap off and tossed it to the floor.

Whatever he was expecting though, couldn’t hold a candle to what it actually was. Two, twitching, black cat ears sat atop Edd’s head. Kevin sat up on his knees, releasing Edd’s arms and allowing him the chance to turn over onto his back. He looked down at the flushed face of his boyfriend. His own cheeks turning a shade of pink.

“Uhh, Kevin?”

He lowered back down onto Edd’s hips, leaning over to hide his blushing features in Edd’s shirt.

His hand raised again, his face still buried in Edd’s shirt. Kevin’s fingers brushed the soft fur of his boyfriends ears, causing Edd to jerk with a quiet yelp.

“Kevin!”

“Cute.”

“What?” He was caught off guard by that.

Kevin lifted his head, pushing up to kiss Edd on the lips as his hand continued to pet his fluttering ears. Pulling away as both their faces heated up more.

“They’re really cute.” His face fell into the soft fabric of Edd’s shirt again.

“Don’t hide them from me anymore. Got it, dork?”

Edd was surprised at his reaction, he’d been so worried what Kevin would think. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right. It was short and sweet I suppose. I'm like extremely nervous to post this here, or anywhere, mainly because I'm not confident in my writing at all. But I wanted to put something up on here to gauge my future surroundings. This is the first of many.  
> Please regard me kindly *bows*


End file.
